We Were Drunk, My Boyfriend's Not Gonna Be Happy
by Bella's Bff
Summary: All Human: Edward and Rose are Bf/Gf, as are Jasper and Bella, and Emmett and Alice. They are all best friends, and living in the same building. College ends, and they decide to celebrate. What happens when they wake up in eachother's bed's? EXB EMXR JXA
1. Why'd I Have To Get Drunk?

**This story is for sylamesio123's contest. I've been thinking of writing a story like this for awhile anyway, and I thought that this contest would be the perfect excuse as to why I am writing a story when I have plenty other ones that need to be finished.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sooo... SHOO!! ALL OF YOU!! ... WAIT! COME BACK AND READ MY STORY!!**

* * *

I woke up in the arms of an angel. My back pressed up against his bare chest, which seemed a little different. I didn't give it a second thought. I closed my eyes again, and revelled in the warmness. Warmer feeling than usual. It felt even better than usual.

I realized that I was naked. _Damn! I hadn't wanted to give that up just yet! _I sighed, _Too late._

I mean I loved Jasper, but we weren't in the I'm-gonna-marry-you-someday love. We both knew it.

And I'd wanted to give that up to that man. The one who I knew I was gonna marry.

I sighed, and tried to concentrate on what had happened last night.

It had been the last day of college for all of us, and we'd gone clubbing to celebrate.

I remembered the torture of shopping that Alice had unleashed upon me and Rose. Rose didn't mind too much, though. But I did. I shivered at the memory, causing the arms that held me to tighten around my waist.

We danced for awhile, then got drunk, but it was all blank after that.

I concentrated harder, cursing myself mentally when I couldn't remember. _Why'd I have to get drunk?! I never do that!_

I sighed, and shivered, realizing that it was cold in the room. I turned, eyes still closed, in the arms that encircled me. I snuggled into his chest, sighing in contentment when I felt the warmth from his body seep over me.

The feeling of these arms triggered the memories, and I started to get something. I concentrated on it.

I remembered being pushed playfully into a room. I remembered hearing the click of the door, meaning that it was locked.

I remembered looking at his sexy body, and thinking, _God, his body was SO freaking hot._

I remembered pushing him onto the bed, kissing him sweetly, then it turned into more.

I remembered being suddenly under him, being kissed urgently. I remembered opening my eyes, and thinking about how beautiful his eyes were.

_Such a beautiful green... They looked like emeralds..._

Then I remembered running my hair through his gorgeous hair, while he kissed my neck.

I gasped, remembering one tiny important detail.

_His hair was bronze._

Jasper's hair was_ blond_, and his eyes were light _blue._

My eyes snapped open, and I saw the most important detail of last night.

It'd hadn't been Jasper that I'd lost my virginity to. That thought made me feel relieved for a tiny Milli-second.

It had been my best friend. My best friend's boyfriend.

It had been piano-boy himself.

_It had been Edward._


	2. Other Reactions

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the knowledge of what's gonna happen next in this story.**

**I have to say something: This story is gonna be a humorous one, you'll understand that after you read this chapter.**

**This chapter The Others' reactions.**

**Review!**

APOV

I was snuggled up to Emmett's body when I woke up. I ran a hand through my hair, opening my eyes.

I screamed bloody murder.

It was Jasper.

I jumped back, causing Jasper's eyes to flutter open. He smiled for a few seconds, though I don't know why. He closed his eyes as he stretched.

That's when reality sunk in.

His eyes shot open.

"Oh, _shit_." He whispered.

"Oh, _shit_, indeed." I agreed.

**EMPOV**

I sighed in contentment as I woke up, not opening my eyes.

I stretched, causing the body in my arms to squirm. I felt her head move up to look at me, and an familiar voice cried, "Emmett?!"

What was weird was that the voice sounded A LOT like Rose's. I opened my eyes, expecting to see my little pixie drowning in the blankets next to me.

It was like the day after prom all over again. In the end, I ended up with two smacks across the face...

_I hadn't done this intentionally that time, or this time... These things just happen to me... I don't know why!_

We took the situation in. Then my thoughts moved to Edward. Even though he's smaller than me, I knew that he could throw some punches.

I learned this from experience. _That's how I always learn things._

We said our words of wisdom in unision:

"Edward's gonna be _pissed_."


	3. Crazy Wake Up

**I know that this chapter is short, but when I wrote it, it seemed longer for some reason... Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! And (surprisingly) I've decided NOT to make a ridiculously long disclaimer as I usually do in other stories!**

**_Partial lemon Alert!

* * *

_**

**EPOV**

I woke up to someone shaking me. I groaned, and rolled over, right onto the person.

"Edward? Ow! That hurts!" I heard Bella yelp.

_Wait! Why is Bella in my apartment?! And why is she in my bed?! And most importantly,_ I thought, feeling her body bare against mine, _Why are we both naked?_

It sunk in.

"Edward! Get off of me!" She yelped, the pain evident in her tone.

I rolled off of her quickly, not noticing that we were so close to the edge of the bed, and fell right off.

I hit the ground with an 'oof', and Bella's head quickly appeared in my vision, "Are you okay?" She asked, leaning farther off the bed, not noticing that by doing so, her breasts were hanging down, in my vision.

I moaned, and she panicked, taking it the wrong way, and leaned farther off, "Are you-" She lost her balance, and fell on top of me, "Okay..." She trailed off, looking into my eyes.

I looked back into her brown ones and lost all trail of thought. I forgot that we were just friends, and that my girlfriend was going to dump me for this. I forgot about the fact that my girlfriend's brother was going to kick my ass for cheating on my girlfriend, with _his_ girlfriend.

I forgot that we were definitely crossing the invisible best friend's line, that I should be getting up, that I shouldn't be kissing her.

But here I was, doing it.

But I was aware that she was kissing me back. _Hyper-aware._

I was aware of every naked inch of skin of her's that was pressed against mine. I was aware of her soft lips moving against mine with such emotion that I would pass out if my eyes were still open.

And I was sure that she was aware of my "manhood" poking into her thigh.

She moaned, and deepened the kiss, her hands finding their way into my hair. I kissed her roughly, feelings that I'd never felt before, I didn't know what they were, were running through my body, along with want. I wanted her so bad.

We rolled over so that I was on top, and moaned as I pressed myself against her core, "Oh, Edward!" I grinned, hearing my name escape her lips as I pushed myself slowly inside of her, "Please!" She moaned, as I tortured her with every second that I wasn't completely in her.

What she did next I wasn't expecting. She wrapped her legs around me, and jerked her hips forward, capturing all of me in her. I moaned, "Bella!"

"Gross, guys! Cover up!" I heard my sister screech. Then the door being slammed closed.

I got off of Bella, my erection painful, and when I glanced at Bella, I saw that she had a pained look on her face, "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?"

"Don't you regret it?" I asked her, thinking of Rosalie's reaction.

"Not at all." She whispered, looking away, a blush in her cheeks. When I didn't answer, she looked up and asked, "Do you?"

I thought for a minute, I did regret sleeping with Bella, but only because I thought that it would hurt Rosalie.

"No." And I got up to get dressed, handed her her clothes, and when we were both fully clothed, we walked out of my apartment, unthinkingly hand-in-hand. When we reached Alice, we realized who was beside her, watching us.

Our hands dropped to our sides as we took in the sight of Jasper staring us down, no emotion showing on his face, or in his eyes. I knew what that meant.

_I'm a dead man._


	4. Rosalie's Gonna Be Pissed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! And thanks to my beta Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01!

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Jasper stared us down, and I felt ashamed. I didn't look down though. I looked straight into his eyes.

I sighed, deciding to break the silence, "Jasper, I'm... I'm sorry... I didn't- I didn't intend for this to happen... In my defense, I was drunk!" I mumbled, looking down.

What a stupid excuse! I've never been a good person for apologies... It comes from my dad's side... He's never been the emotional type. He couldn't exactly express his feelings that well. And I was most like him, so it surprised me when I told Edward how I felt back in his apartment. It wasn't me... Well it was, but it wasn't something I'd usually do. I was usually a very shy person.

I wondered of Jasper's silence, though I was used to it. Jasper was never a man of many words... But something was always on his mind. He wasn't the outgoing type, like Emmett or Alice. He was more of the sensitive type. He knew exactly how you were feeling, just by being around you. He read your feelings by your stance, facial expressions, voice, and actions in ways that left me speechless. He caught everything. And just by putting his hand on your shoulder, he could calm you. This was good for when, he was forced along with Alice and me on the torturing shopping trips that we went on every Tuesday. (Tuesday is the only day that I am warned. She drags me shopping whenever she feels like it.) Alice gets really excited when she goes shopping.

One more thing about Jasper:

Jasper is a confederacy freak. He knows all about it, and he brightens up at the mention of history. History is fine with me, but I prefer literature, which is why I'm going to try and write a book when I can get around to it.

Edward was on the border between being shy and outgoing. He, like Jasper got lost in his thoughts, time to time. He thought before he acted, as does Jasper. And he, like Jasper seemed to always know. Except, it was like he could read your mind the same way Jasper could almost feel your emotions. He was a phenomenal pianist, and he was my childhood best friend.

That was until we hit puberty. Things started to get awkward between us when people would make fun of us for hanging around each other. We eventually were driven apart, and didn't interact with each other unless we had to. An example is whenever the Masens would come over to our house for dinner, or we would go there. My parents and his parents had been great friends.

His parents went on a vacation to England when he was about seventeen, and on their way back, they got in a plane crash. So, Edward's uncle and aunt, Carlisle and Esme, adopted him, because he wasn't legally allowed to go out on his own. They had already had a daughter, Alice, who I didn't meet or find out about until College, when I met up with Edward again.

We became best friends again, and I met Jasper through him. I also met Rosalie through him. Jasper and I became friends, and one night, we were dared by my twin brother, Emmett, to kiss. We did, and decided (silently) that we liked it, and after a while we were standing on a balcony talking, and kissed on impulse. A relationship formed, and I love him. But as I explained before, it isn't long-term.

Rosalie met me, as I mentioned previously, through Jasper, and we became friends after a while. It took a while, though. We don't seem to be the most compatible people.

Rosalie Lillian Hale is a deep, dark blue eyed, blond that would rather paint her nails than read a book any day. She thinks little before she acts, but enough to keep her out of trouble. She is extremely gorgeous and outgoing, and almost always goes for the guy that is extremely good looking. Though, she does make sure that they are not a complete imbecile first. Another adjective to describe her…shallow. Don't get me wrong, she's a great person, but sometimes... Yeah, she's a bitch.

I, Bella Marie Swan, am a chocolate brown-eyed, brunette that would rather spend her day in the library than in the spa. I am extremely shy, and think a little too much before I act, which always ends up embarrassing me. I am not exactly ugly... I would call myself plain. I go for the smart, sweet guy. It does help a little when they are pleasing to the eyes... But I don't judge the guy on the way he looks. An adjective for me would be... clumsy. Extremely clumsy.

We have similarities... Like the fact that we both have twin brothers and we both still have our parents. Nothing else really, some common interests... Except the fact that we both have nicknames and middle names...

Emmett, my slightly darker eyed, brunette almost identical twin, was born ten minutes before me. Only ten minutes, though I still like to call him my big brother. Actually, I could call him my big brother even if I were the older one. He is about 6'3", taller than my still tall 5'10". He probably never thinks before he acts, which gets him in A LOT of trouble. He tends to scare it off with his muscles though. But he does get in trouble, like my mother and I... My father not so much... but he's a police officer.

That's the Swan family for you! Danger-prone, and always getting in trouble.

I looked up at Edward, his bronze curls shining in the light of the hallway. I'd never noticed how beautiful he really was until now.

I mean, I'd always known that my best friend was attractive. The girls at school would make sure I knew that, and I quote, "He is the hottest guy in the school!" And then they tell me that I am lucky to be able to spend time with such a "hunk", as they put it.

I followed Edward's confused looking eyes back to Jasper. I frowned, he was laughing! What the hell?! I voiced my thoughts, "Why the hell are you laughing?!" I yelled, frustrated.

He laughed harder, clutching his sides, "I don't know about you, but I find this situation extremely amusing!"

I glanced at Edward, to see that he was as confused as I was right now, "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Jasper shook his head, "I was feeling guilty that I'd slept with Alice, and I came here to find that you had slept with Edward!" He chuckled, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice's lips pull into a grin.

Wait! Jasper slept with Alice?! I wasn't mad. I was amused, until I heard them.

"WHAT!?"

"HOW COULD YOU!?"

It was Emmett and Rosalie.

Oh, shit. Rosalie's gonna be pissed... And a pissed Rosalie is not good... Not good at all.


	5. Problems

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Darn... **

**I'll update again within a few days! ...Hopefully...**

**Hope you like the chapter! And thanks to my beta Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01! Don'tcha love her penname? It's awesome!**

**BPOV**

Rosalie moved forward, her fists quivering in little balls, her face turning red, a vein showing in her head. At this point, I'm shocked to say; even Rosalie Hale isn't looking so good.

She was headed towards me, her eyes piercing through my soul, but Emmett pulled her back. I moved my gaze to his face to see that he, too, was furious, but his gaze was moving from Jasper to Edward, probably wondering who to be more mad at; the one who slept with his girlfriend, or the one who could possibly hold my heart in his hands.

I sent a pleading look at him, silently telling him -through our twin telepathy you could say- to keep Rosalie away. I could deal with her later. Right now I had to figure out whom to trust and who I have feelings for. I needed time to think, to rest, and to comprehend.

He understood, and leant down to whisper something in her ear. She sighed angrily but visibly relaxed when Emmett's other hand slid to her other shoulder. Wait...? Is there something going on between them...? I didn't look any further into it, deciding to mind my own business.

Emmett and Rosalie walked away together, his arm firmly around her shoulders as they walked down the hall. Before they disappeared from sight, she sent me a menacing glare. It was one that had my heart beating rapidly in my chest, the hair on the back of my neck standing on end, and my face paling even more than it already was. I was scared. Terrified even.

I looked around me, realizing that all eyes were on me. They all seemed worried, but I didn't care to reassure them any more than a quick, "I'm fine." before I fled the building, running the short distance to from Edward's building to mine.

I ran quickly through the building, nearly knocking down a few people. I got to the elevator, and waited a few minutes for it to open, got in, pressed the button for my floor, and waited about thirty seconds before they opened again, and I bolted out, running down the empty hall. Pulling the key out from the top of the door, I unlocked the door, letting myself in, and slamming the door. I ran to my bedroom, and leapt to my bed, burying my face into my fluffy pillow, and sighing deeply. Rosalie's menacing glare kept popping into my head, and I thought of the possible revenges she would use... Rosalie Hale has always been pretty creative when it comes to revenge...

I felt this overwhelming urge to call someone... Tell them everything, and have them listen. Not Alice... Definitely not Rosalie...

I grabbed my cell phone from my desk and went into my contacts, found the number, and pressed send.

"Hi, Bella, darling!" Yes, I knew I'd made a good choice. She would listen, and talk. And that's what I needed. That's how she is. That's why I called my mother.

**RPOV **

_HOW THE HELL COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME?!_ Bella had always been a good person to me, even when I wasn't to her. _She was now one of my best friends. What happened?_ Fuck Bella._ HOW_ _COULD EDWARD CHEAT ON ME WITH ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?!_ A tiny voice in the back of my head was telling me, 'Now, now, Rose. You did the same to him. Besides, you all got drunk.' But it was so small that just my angry, heavy breathing was drowning it out.

I wanted to punch a hole in the wall. I've done it before. It didn't hurt too bad... I could suck it up. But I couldn't move with Emmett's muscled-to-the-extreme arm like iron around my shoulders. I couldn't move anything but my feet, it was frustrating. Somehow I managed to move around in his arms enough to where I could probably give him a nice punch in the face.

But when my gaze met his, my fist unclenched, and dropped at my side, as I looked into his dark brown eyes, losing myself in their dept. I sighed softly in contentment, and hesitantly moved my hand up to place gently on his cheek. I felt an unfamiliar feeling course through my body as his arms moved to -hesitantly- rest on my waist, staring hard into my eyes.

The moment was ruined when Emmett's phone went off. He sighed, unwinding his arms from my waist and retrieving his phone from his pocket, opening it and answering with a unusually quiet, "Hello."

He continued to talk back to the person on the line, "Alice, I don't feel like talking about this right now, I- I'll call you back when I get my thoughts straight. Bye." He snapped the phone shut, and without another word, we walked down the hall towards my apartment. The silence was awkward.

**APOV **

I didn't know what to think. And I had no one to talk to. Bella needed alone time, Emmett was mad at me, Rosalie was pissed, and I didn't want to talk to Edward... Wait... Jasper...

We'd gone our separate ways after the unpleasant and short encounter with Rose and Emmett, though I didn't want him to go. I wanted him to hold me as I cried, as I vented about my feelings... I wanted him, both physically and emotionally.

The other two might not remember their one-night stand, but I did. It took me a minute, but after a while, I could practically feel Jasper pulse inside of me... I whimpered at the thought. Jasper...

I picked up my phone and dialed his phone number, and it only rang once before he answered, "Alice?" I smiled.

"Hi, Jazz. I need someone to talk to. Can you come over?" I asked, hopefully.

He agreed, and I waited ten excruciating minutes before I heard a knock at the door. What? I just can't help myself. I get impatient easily.

But when I got to the door, I knew that it was worth the wait. I looked into his light blue eyes, and felt his bore back into mine. Want and need pulsed through my body as my eyes trailed shamelessly down his body. I may have been drunk, but I still remember every detail.

Eyes returning back to his, I found that he'd done the same, the want and need deep in his eyes as well. His hands found mine and we found ourselves in my bedroom. We didn't do much talking, but we didn't need to. I could see everything he needed to say in his eyes -and him, me.

I realized that I loved him that night. I loved him so much.


	6. Unwanted Encounters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so get over it!**

**Twilight FanFiction, We Know Drama. lol**

**Review and I will send you a Twilight guy of your choice! I have a cloning machine, so it's no problem. **

**Vote in my poll!**

**Thanks to my beta, Emmett-Cullen-Luva-01!**

**EMPOV**

I decided to go and talk to Alice after two days of just staying inside and thinking. I had taken a day off of work at the shop, to avoid seeing Rose and because I just was not in the mood to get greasy fixing a car. No matter how much I needed to talk to Rosalie, I had always been a procrastinator of the worst, and this was on my list of experiences that I could go without, but shouldn't along with a bunch of other things that sounded like hell next to what I was currently doing.

Grabbing my keys on the way out of my apartment, I ran down the stairs out the front entrance to the building, and to my parking space where my Jeep was sitting, not having moved since... The night at the club that seemed forever ago. That was the night that had got us all into this mess.

I ran my hand along the white monster that I had bought two years ago. It was a present I had bought myself for the hard work I had done at school and work, staying on time at both, and keeping good grades at school. Grinning, I got inside, and drove to Alice's building all the way at the other side of town, not even thinking about what could be waiting for me there.

**APOV**

I woke up in Jasper's arms for the third time this week. The feeling of his arms around me gave me the warm and happy feeling of love. I opened my eyes, turning around so that I could watch him sleep, but found that his eyes were open, and that they had been watching me. I smiled, feeling his fingers caress my cheek lovingly, gently.

I let my eyes drift closed for a single moment, enjoying the feeling of his warm fingers tickling my skin, making me feel so giddy, I was given another reason to believe that I was in love with the man next to me.

I leaned in to kiss his lips softly, but was interrupted when I heard a loud "SHIT!!" from outside my window. I opened my eyes, "I'll be back in a minute." I said softly, chastely kissing his lips before jumping up and running to the window. What? I can't help my hyper/curiousness! I was born that way!

I opened the window, and peered out to see Emmett Swan nearly pulling his hair out, having seen Jasper's motorcycle. I instantly felt guilty. I should've told him about Jasper and I becoming a couple. But, it wasn't my fault! He showed up without calling! Still feeling guilty, I waited for him at the door, though after ten minutes, I got curious and ran back to the window to see that Emmett's Jeep was gone.

I felt a single tear stream down my cheek, feeling so much more guilt than before. Emmett was so important to me, and I'd hurt him. Jaspers arms appeared around me, and I turned around and cried into his chest. Why does life have to be so complicated?

**BPOV**

I had to get away from the stress. The only person I had talked to in the last few days was my mom. She helped me figure out what I was feeling. I also wanted to go see her. I missed my mom. I hadn't seen her in at least four months.

So I packed my bags and took a shower, drying off myself, and got dressed for the long drive to my mother's. But, to my surprise, when I walked out the door, I walked right into Emmett.

He had tears in his eyes, and my heart ached at the sight, "Bella, I- I don't know what I'm gonna do... I don't know... I- I need your help..." He whispered his voice thick with emotion.

I smiled sadly, "No problem, Emmy." And lead him to the living room couch where he started to tell me about his day while I hugged him tightly.

"Bella, I- I don't know what I'm supposed to do." He whispered, closing his eyes. I looked up at him, wiping my big brother's tears away, "Help me."

"Emmett, you still need to talk to Alice about this..." His eyes flashed open, "...I can be there with you if you want..." I compromised hopefully.

"But, Bella..."

"You can go to Phoenix with me to see mom in the meantime. We don't need to deal with any of them right now." I said, reaching up to ruffle his hair as if he was the younger brother, and he laughed at the action. But that was when I heard the door open.

"Bella...? Is Emmett here with you-" Alice stopped talking when she saw that Emmett was indeed sitting right next to me.

I'm sure my face was red with anger, "Alice, what the hell are you doing here?!" I know it was harsh, but I'm very protective of my twin/big brother.

Jasper appeared behind her, his eyes black with fury, and he very nearly growled, "Bella, don't you dare talk to my Alice like that ever again." His voice was lethal, but it didn't scare me, I was far to pissed and hurt for his voice to change my mind.

I stood abruptly, my eyes narrowing, "Excuse me, Jasper, but we have not officially broken up, so, therefore, you are still my boyfriend. And I intend on making the official break-up right now." I said, grabbing my cherry red soda and walking over to him. I got a few inches away before I poured the red soda over his head, staining his white t-shirt.

His mouth gaped open in shock, not believing that I had just done that. I smiled evilly, hearing Alice growl and protest, going towards me, fists clenched. She raised one fist to hit me, but Emmett picked her up, throwing her over his shoulders, and we walked out into the hallway, setting her down as she continued to punch him, insulting him in ways that made me want to kill. She was my target at the moment, and the only thing that stopped me was the arms that locked around me.

I kicked my leg up into the guy's crotch very hard. I turned around to find an in-very-much-pain Edward, who was cupping himself, the pain evident in his face as he groaned in pain, his eyes tightly closed, and I could see him biting fiercely on his bottom lip, so much so that the skin broke. He was on his knees, literally, in pain, and I felt so guilty.

"Oh, no!" I said, wrapping my arms around him panicked, "I'm so sorry, Edward!" I cried, holding his head tightly to my chest, not even noticing where his face was at the second, that his eyes were now roaming the skin under my shirt, that he wasn't hurting anymore, until I felt his lips in my cleavage, and kissing my skin fiercely. I knew that he wanted me right now.

I didn't notice that my eyes were closed until I had to open them to look into Edward's eyes as he pulled away for a brief second. There was a split second where I seen the feelings play across his eyes. Lust and...

Love?

I didn't think about it any longer, as his lips crashed down on mine, his body pushing mine roughly into the wall, kissing me long and hard and fierce and lustfully with his delicious mouth open. His tongue was dominating mine in a way that made me weak in the knees. I moaned his name against his lips, feeling his grin over mine.

His lips were suddenly gone, and my eyes flashed open, to reveal a familiar beautiful blonde girl about my age.

Oh shit. Rosalie.

You could tell by the look in her eyes that she was still pissed. And I was scared. Oh, so very scared. I looked into her eyes for the tiniest second, but then my eyes flashed down to her hand. She pulled it back, and flung it forward, letting it connect with my jaw. My back connected with the wall, and I only hung onto a little consciousness, seeing and hearing everything around me, but not comprehending it.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe what I'd just seen. HOW DARE SHE?! I ran to my Bella, and picked her up in my arms, holding her tightly to my chest, closing my eyes briefly, basking in the feeling of comfort spreading over me at the action.

I then remembered that Rosalie was still standing there, and my eyes flashed open, "Don't you ever do that again, Rosalie." I threatened, warning her to back-off and go back to her apartment. She didn't give in.

"SHE DESERVED IT, EDWARD CULLEN!! SHE SLEPT WITH YOU!! MY BOYFRIEND!! HOW COULD YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME?!" She screamed, and I handed Bella to Jasper, who was trying to stop the conflict between Alice and Emmett. Neither was listening, screaming at each other, so neither of them noticed when he carried my Bella back into her apartment to check her bruising head and call my dad.

"Rosalie, you know what? I don't regret sleeping with Bella at all! She's a lot better than you in so many ways. She wouldn't have gotten with me because of looks, but that's the whole reason you asked me out on our first date! I've never loved you! Bella is beautiful, sweet, kind, loving, caring, cute... And so many things that you can't compare to! I love her!" I didn't realize that I had shouted that last sentence until Rosalie was launching herself at me, clawing at my chest with her long nails, probably giving me scars. I hissed, and threw her off of me, where Emmett caught her.

"ROSE!! CALM DOWN!! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT YOU SLEPT WITH ME THAT NIGHT, TOO!!"


	7. Emmett and Rose

**Disclaimer: I only wish that I owned Twilight. But it's only a wish, so Stephanie Meyer does. pout**

**Next chapter will be total EXB love. I've gotten one or two reviews that say that I need more BXE, so next chapter will be focused on their relationship, okay? Okay.**

**Readers, I shall give you all ruber chickens if you review. But wait! These aren't just normal Rubber Chickens, they are vampire Rubber Chickens whose rubbery skin sparkles, and they all have sharp teeth! The way you feed them depends on their eye color! Veggies for gold and meat for red! Or even candy for pink! **

**Pink-eyed Sparkly vampire Rubber Chicken Emmett: Buck- BUCK!! Buck, buck, buck!!**

**ME: He has a way of words, doesn't he. sigh I LOVE YOU EMMIE-CHICKEN!**

**Pink-eyed Sparkly vampire Rubber Chicken Emmett: Buck buck _BUCK!_**

**Act now and get rubber chicken werewolves! Or were-rubber chickens... Whichever works!**

**Thanks to my beta, Emmett-Cullen-Luva-01!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**EPOV**

My eye twitched, and I shut them, pinching the bridge of my nose between my index finger and thumb, resting in my other hand. She cheated on me, too, that night? With Emmett? And she didn't tell me?!

My eyes flashed open having, I'm sure, turned a darker shade of green, almost black. My eyes narrowed slightly, and I was already across the hallway, pushing Rosalie to the wall and out of Emmett's arms, within one second. My right hand was holding her throat to the wall, the other on the wall, holding my body from hers, so that I didn't murder her on the spot.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Rose?!" I roared into her face, holding her throat the tiniest bit tight, making it hard for her to breathe. But hell did she deserve it. She'd hit Bella. She hit my Bella.

Big mistake.

"You're lucky that you're a woman, because if you were a guy, I would be kicking your ass right now." I whispered into her ear, my voice deadly, and her breathing picked up.

She was breathing hard, her pulse quick under my hand, her eyes scared, nervous but murderously angry at the same time, her face a red color from anger.

I glared at her for a moment silently, and she glared right back, "Let me go, Edward." She growled menacingly, and kicked me hard where Bella just had, and the pain washed over me. I was gonna have extreme bruises.

I bit my lip hard, trying to stifle the pain, and resisted the urge to drop to my knees and shout profanities. She grinned, and I decided to give up on her. I ran back into Bella's apartment, and over to the couch, where she lay in Jasper's arms. I sat next to them, wanting so bad to take her into my arms, and kiss her cheeks, her lips, her eyelids... Jasper seemed to notice, and handed her to me, after kissing her forehead softly.

I cradled her to my chest, sighing in contentment in the feeling that her warm body in my arms created. But I became extremely worried as I looked over the bruise/cut on her jaw bone. A lot of guilt spread through my body, I should have stepped in front of Bella. The fact that I had been frozen in shock was no excuse. I should have protected her... I buried my face in my Bella's hair. No, she was not my Bella. We weren't officially together, although I was sure we both wanted it. I'm not sure if she wanted it to happen yet, or if she wanted to wait for a while.

I was interrupted with the sound of my stepfather scolding Emmett and Alice, who had started to fight again after I started yelled at Rose, who was currently watching them fight while sitting on the bench in the hallway. He gave up with a sigh, and ran into the apartment, kneeling down in front of Bella and I, and checking the bruise and cut on her jaw, "its swelling." He lightly brushed a finger over it, causing Bella to scream. "Ah," He said, and then looked up at me, "It's broken. Not too bad of a break, though. It'll heal well." He whispered, and then pulled her from my arms. I, reluctantly, let him, but was feeling empty as hell without being able to touch her.

I sighed, watching as my father attempted to stitch her up and her screaming, still unconscious, and thrash. He had me hold her down to the table as he stitched her cut up. I felt terrible that she was feeling this pain, knowing that I could have stopped the punch from happening.

Emmett and Alice walked back into the room, seemingly have worked it out, and Emmett gasped when he saw the mark on his little sister's face. He had been too loudly with Alice to notice the punch or the fight. He ran to Bella's side, and grabbed her face in his hands, luckily avoiding the stitches and bruise, "Who did this?" He asked with fury in his eyes.

I cleared my throat, "Rosalie."

**EMPOV **

Could I have been so ignorant not to notice the part of the day where my (possible) love punched my little sister? I was furious at Rose. How could she do that to my baby sister?! I set Bella's head back on the table, where Carlisle proceeded to fix her up. I didn't see much before I walked out of the door, ready to yell at Rosalie.

I walked to where she was sitting on the bench, head in hands, looked stressed. Probably ashamed, I thought and nodded. She should be. She knocked my little sister out.

"Rosalie, what the hell were you thinking?! She's my little sister!" I sat down next to her, not looking at her for a moment, but when I finally did turn my head to see how she was reacting to my words. What I saw shocked me.

Rosalie Lillian Hale was crying. I'd never, in the whole time that I'd known her, seen her cry. It hurt me more than you'll ever know. In a flash the anger was gone, and it was replaced by my Rosie in my arms. She would kill me if she knew that I'd just called her that... I let her cry into my chest for a few minutes, until I decided to speak up, "What's wrong, Rose?" I whispered gently, brushing her tears away. What broke my poor Rosie?

She sobbed softly for a few seconds more before whimpering, her voice quivering, "I- I got a call from my m- mother. Sh- she said th- that my g- grandma was i- in the h- hospital." She sighed, trying to calm herself down, and continued a few seconds later, "Th- They don't think she'll make it." She whispered softly, and I held her tight.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"Heart Attack." She whimpered, taking a shaky breath. Closing my eyes, I decided not to speak. I couldn't tell her that it would be okay, 'cause I wasn't sure of anything at the moment. As I held her in my arms, I hoped that her grandmother would be okay. Rosalie obviously really cared about her.

She moved her head up, hesitantly placing a soft kiss on my lips. Smiling, I returned it. We kissed for a minute before we pulled away to breathe, our hearts beating wildly.

"Wow." She whispered and I smiled, speechless.

We sat there for a moment, before my hormones took over, and I grabbed her head, and brought her soft lips to my own, "I love you, Rosalie." I whispered against her lips.

"Love you too, Emmett."

And, besides the part about Rose being sad about her grandmother, I was happy. Alice and I had forgiven each other, and were friends again. She understood how I felt about Rosalie, and told me about Jasper, and I was happy for them. Edward and Bella would be a happy couple, too, soon. I was sure of that. Want to know how? Because Alice told me they would, and I would never bet against Alice. She was always right. I learned that the hard way.

_That's the way I almost always learn things._


	8. Bad Fights And Good Dreams

**EMPOV**

"Em, can you stay with me tonight?" Rosalie asked a few minutes later, looking up at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

I sighed, "I can't-"

She cut me off, "But, Emmett! I need someone right now! Don't you care?!"

"Rosalie!? I have to stay with my little sister tonight! She needs me, because of what you did!" I accused, jumping up from the bench.

"She deserved it!" Rosalie shouted, jumping up to stand in my face, my eyes narrowed, and I snarled.

"What did she do that you didn't!?" How could she accuse someone of something she did?!

"It takes two to tango." She accused, poking my chest with her index finger.

"She was DRUNK, Rosalie! We ALL were!" I shouted, "It also takes a good person to forgive someone for something that they had no control over."

"What the HELL is that supposed to mean, Swan!?" She screamed at me. _Ha, as if she doesn't know!_

"You know EXACTLY what that means, Hale!" I accused, "Bella was… is, and has been a great friend to you!! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Edward can stay with her!"

"But I'm her brother!" I used to always hold her when she'd cry, and the same for her with me. _Why would now be any different?_

"He's her lover!!" She argued.

"You say that like you didn't knock her out over him an hour ago!" We were silent for a few moments before she spoke.

"I thought you loved me." She whispered, looking down. She was about to cry, but I was too pissed off to care.

"Not right now I don't." I hissed, and ran back into the apartment, taking Bella from Edward who was sitting on the couch, walking in her room, and putting her on her bed. Calling Alice into the room, I asked her to change Bella into some comfortable pajamas while I called my mother to cancel the visit.

Once I was done I knocked on the door to Bella's room, "Alice?"

"You can come in! She's dressed!" She called through the door.

I opened the door, and looked over at my sister, who was now under the covers. She hadn't been conscious since Rose punched her. Smiling I turned to Alice, "Thanks, Ali." She smiled and waved it off.

"No problem." She said, leaving the room. I walked over to my sister, kissed her forehead, whispering, "I'm sorry, Bella, that I couldn't have stopped Rose." She sighed in contentment, and turned over, still asleep. Sighing, I grabbed a blanket and pillow from the closet, and got situated on the couch where I fell into a light sleep, waking up every few hours to check on Bella, though she was asleep the whole time and didn't wake up once.

But when I woke up in the morning, she was in the kitchen making pancakes for us. _Yumm... Bella's cooking..._

**EPOV**

It's been two weeks since I've talked to any of them. Not Emmett, Jasper, Alice, or Bella, and definitely not Rosalie. I didn't know what to say to her. I'm sure that she is still just as mad as before. She's the kind of person who holds grudges.

In my free time I've been on my keyboard, trying to get my feelings into the song, so that I would finally be able to understand them. I figured that since I can read the emotions playing in music so easily, but not so much right now in myself, I could listen to the music that my heart played and read my emotions. For some reason this piece has the tendency to remind me of Bella and when I used to watch her sleep at our sleepovers before we were driven apart by rumors. It did not work in the least, so my decision was to go to Bella, and see what I could get to slip from my lips.

I've been meaning to talk to Bella about where we stand…If we're just friends or if we are something more. I want something more, but for all I know, she could still love Jasper... At that though, my eyes shutting abruptly as I let my head fall into my hands, sighing in annoyance. I wanted to talk to her, tell her how deeply I loved her, and ask her how she felt about me. I can't just keep torturing myself about how I think she might be feeling. But I couldn't do it, whenever I would try to go through with it, my feet would stop moving, and I wouldn't be able to get them anywhere but back to my apartment.

I walked into my room, and decided to sleep. It was about nine at night, so I wasn't too early. I changed into my green pajama pants, not bothering with a shirt. Besides, it was more comfortable that way. Pulling back the covers, I slipped in, turning off the lamp on my nightstand, and drifted from consciousness.

_Bella and I were at the park at night, sitting on a bench under a tree. She was gazing at the moon, and I was gazing at her. Her soft brown hair blew in the wind, causing her delectable scent to drift to my nose. Breathing in deeply, I scooted myself closer to Bella, wrapping my arms around her, causing her to jump. She'd forgotten my presence._

_Kissing the top of her head, I whispered in a quiet, shy voice, "Bella, you know that you're my best friend, right?"_

_"Yeah... Why?" She asked skeptically, turning her head to look into my eyes, sensing that this conversation was going somewhere different than usual._

_Sighing, I closed my eyes, "What would you say... If I told you that I liked you as more than a friend? That I loved you?" I whispered softly, unknowing as to what I'd do if she rejected my love and stopped talking to me._

_We sat in silence for a moment, her silence panicking me. Should I have just said that I liked her? Told her how I felt, but just to a certain extent? Should I have said anything at all? How is she reacting? Is she freaking out? Wondering how to get away as quickly as possible? Or, heaven forbid, would she say that she liked me, too? That she longed for that kind of bond for us? That she cared about me in that way?_

_That she loved me, too?_

_Opening my eyes, I looked down at her, to see her eyes closed, a single tear hanging on to the side of her eye. She was crying! Did I say something wrong? I drug my fingertips down the side of her soft face, gently wiping her tears away. I felt so ashamed. I was the reason that she was crying. But... Why?_

_But she then uttered the four words that sent my heart into frenzy:_

_"I love you, too."_

"Edward?" The sound of Bella's beautiful voice brought me out of my content slumber. I opened my eyes a little bit, to see Bella staring down at me from the side of my bed, a smug grin on her face. But instead of getting up and asking her what the hell she was so smug about, I wrapped my arms around her waist, and tugged her into my bed and under the covers. She squealed, then calmed down as she wrapped her arms around my neck, holding me closer. Sighing in contentment with Bella in my arms, I fell back to sleep.


	9. Nightmares and Love Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! I know, it sucks, but that's life. **

**Jacob Black: Life sucks, then you die.**

**Disclaimer: --nods head-- I couldn't have put it better myself.**

**Tell me what you think should happen in this story! What you would love to happen! Please? Oooh! And also tell me what you think of Breaking Dawn! **

**BPOV**

I'd been thinking of him all day. His emerald green eyes and attractive bronze hair captivated me, and he starred in my dreams. Oh, the dreams... They ranged from lustful wet dreams which involved neither of us wearing much clothes, if any; to nightmares that scared me so much that I often had to stop myself from calling him up and crying to him on the phone; to romantic dreams that are so vivid that I would think that they were real, and when I'd wake up alone, I would cry to myself because I wished so much that they were real.

Tonight it had been a nightmare. Edward had gotten brutally stabbed to death, and I had been forced to watch it, then I had been raped rapidly with a knife, right next to him. When they had finally left us alone, I had held him for his last minutes.

I_ cried into his chest, my tears mixing in with his blood. Wrapping my arms around his torso, I held him close, "E- Edward?" I didn't wait for him to answer, not wanting for him to use his last minute of energy trying to speak to me, "I love you." Wiping the tears from my face, along with the blood, I pressed my lips to his soft smooth ones, and when I felt no response, I panicked._

_Putting my hand to his chest, searching panicked for any sign of a heartbeat, putting my ear softly to his heart I cried out, and throwing my arms around his. Holding my body to his, I clutched his cold body for dear life, though it was slipping away with every drip of blood that fell from my body._

_Pressing one last kiss to Edward's forehead, I settled into his arms, falling into an eternal slumber next to my already sleeping love. Never to wake up again..._

I woke up crying. I couldn't stop, not without him. Jumping from my bed, I checked my alarm clock, finding the time to be 8:30. Throwing some comfortable clothes on, I jumped into my shoes and out my room.

I ran down several flights of stairs, out the door, and into his building. The manager already knew who I was and could see my state, so he let me pass without a problem.

When I finally got to Edward's apartment, I grabbed the spare key from the top of the door, shoved it in the lock, turned it, and ran to his bedroom. I froze when I caught sight of Edward sleeping peacefully, looking like an angel in his bed. Walking to his side, I ran my hand over his face, relieved in the feeling of warmth, opposed to the cold deadness that I had felt in my nightmare. Feeling his breath on my hand, which had decided to trace his heavenly lips on its own, I let out a cry of pain, remembering the how he had been at death.

I was suddenly jerked to the bed, the familiar feeling of Edward's arms around my waist, hugging me to him. I grinned; hearing and feeling him smell my hair. I let him hold me there for a moment before deciding that it wasn't right. _He isn't even awake! He has no idea what he's doing..._

I pulled myself unwillingly out of his warm arms, feeling emptiness spread over me at the absence of his arms. That's when he started to talk, "Bella..." I felt warmness spread through me, and I had to resist the urge to crawl back into his arms and fall asleep. It was just my name... It's not like he declared that he loved me- "I love you..." He whispered, and I almost fainted. With a smug grin, I knew that he was talking about me. Happiness coursed through my veins, and I whispered the words back, "I love you, too." He smiled in his sleep, and the smile widened on my own face.

"Edward?" I asked, the smile still there, and his eyelids fluttered open at the sound. His eyes took in the sight of me, before he wrapped his arms around my waist, and tugged me into his bed and under the covers. Squealing in shock, but then calming down and sliding my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, I heard him sigh in contentment, and fall back into a peaceful sleep.

I played with his soft, messy bronze hair, kissing his forehead, listening to his soft breathing for a few moments before kissing his lips softly, and falling to a comfortable sleep, feeling completely serene in my Edward's arms.


	10. Wonderful Wakeup

I woke up to the feel of Bella's lips against my own, pressing her body urgently against mine. My heart started to pound hard in my chest, remembering the last time we'd kissed like this. I wrapped my arms around her, flipping us over so that I was on top. Pressing her into the bed, I started to kiss her rapidly, my hormones so strong that I knew that I couldn't stop if I'd wanted to.

I licked her lip with my tongue, and then softly plunged it into her mouth. She froze under me, and I pulled away, opening my eyes. Her eyes were wide, her gaze moving to my lips that were swollen from our previous situation. The blush that graced her face caused a full out grin to spread across my lips, "What's the blush for?" I asked, still grinning. Biting her lip, she looked away, a new blush flowing over her cheeks. I had a feeling that it wasn't the kiss that we'd just shared.

Raising an eyebrow, I decided to let it go for a little while. But I knew that I would be able to get it out of her sooner or later. I smiled softly at her laugh, and ducked in for another kiss. My lips grazing hers, I shivered. The feeling was amazing, her lips felt so good on mine... I found my hands residing softly on the sides of her beautiful face. Her's found their way into my hair. And she kissed me back, putting a feeling into it that there had been before, but not as strong. I kissed her back in that same way, knowing that I was responding to some unspoken whisper.

I whispered her name, pulling away for a second to look into her eyes, "Bella..." I whispered, moving my lips to her neck, giving it the attention that it needed, that it was asking for.

"E- Edward..." She moaned, as I nibbled at a sensitive part of her neck, moving my hand up her waist, across her rib bones to where her delicious breasts were. I hadn't forgotten that morning, the one where I fell off the bed, and Bella unknowingly gave me a good look at them. I moaned at the picture that followed that thought, She was so beautiful... So cute...So beautiful... My thoughts pushed my hand up, and I felt Bella arch her back at my touch. She moaned my name, and was it a beautiful sound. The way every letter flowed from her lips sounded heavenly to my ears, it sent a thrill up my spine, and I held her breast more firmly in my hand, massaging in ways that made her squeak and cry out and moan my name. One thing she said made me freeze, "E- Edward... I love you..."

She froze, and at the same time I jumped back into motion. My hands moving to her soft cheeks caressing her beautiful face, smiling as I felt her heartbeat pick up, heard her breath quicken, "Don't worry, I love you more than you'll ever be able to understand or return." She beamed, but frowned at the last part, ready to protest. I smiled, and pressed my lips to hers, silencing her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, her legs around my waist, pulling me closer. It was mostly love that was running through my body, and I could feel in the kiss that it was the same way with her. It wasn't the same as our usual lust filled kisses. It was different... It was loving, like we were declaring our love to each other in our kiss. The love coursed red and hot through my veins, and I kissed her more passionately.

I pulled away for a moment so that we could breathe, and looked into her eyes, gasping for breath. When we could finally breathe normally again, she smiled up at me, letting one of her hands slip into my hair on the back of my head, and she pulled my head down so that my lips could meet hers again. I smiled against the kiss, and kissed her with another kiss that conveyed my emotions, to make sure that she knew that I loved her and that I lusted for her. Make sure she knew that I desired her every moment of every day now. The kiss made sure she knew that she was important to me, and she knew that, kissing back with the same intensity.

I pulled away when I heard a grumbling noise, glancing at her stomach, then looking into her eyes, "Time for a morning of Edward's special waffles!" I said, grinning, and she smiled. I got up and out of my bed, and held out my hand to help her out of bed. When it seemed to be too hard for her to get out of the tangled sheets, I grabbed her right hand and pulled her out of them, and swooped her into my arms bridal style.

I walked into the kitchen, setting her down on the counter and kissing from her waist up, and then went to the pantry then the fridge in search of the ingredients for the waffles that I make for me and my Bella, and my Bella and I only. I got the strawberries and whipped cream out of the fridge as the special batter cooked in the waffle-maker, and the chocolate chips from the pantry.

When I knew it was time, I took them out and put them on her plate, spreading butter over it, and then spraying the whipped cream on it the way she liked it. I then put a few cherries in the whipped cream, sprinkling chocolate chips over the waffles. When I was done, I put the plate in front of her, and took mine out and started to put them through the same thing, and once I was done, I sat next to my Bella with my plate in front of me, and started to eat. We talked and talked about numerous things. When we were done, I grabbed our dishes, ignoring her protests, and cleaned them. I put them away, and then grabbed my Bella by the waist, throwing her over my shoulders, and turning my head to kiss her thigh as she squealed. I laughed at her as I carried her back to the bedroom.

I threw her on the bed, and jumped on top of her, holding myself up by my arms so that she wouldn't get crushed by my weight, then bent my head down to kiss her lips softly. As we got more into it, she flipped us over so that she was on top.

Straddling my hips, she grinded herself against me, groaning with me as we moved together into the night...

**BPOV**

I woke up to the feeling of Edward's arms missing, rolling over, and off of the bed. I groaned what a nice wake up... Moving to my feet, I heard Edward's voice, "Bella?! Are you okay?!" He panicked, running to me with only one foot in his pants, the other half of the pant dragging at his feet. I groaned at the sight of my Edward half-naked. He was so irresistible, he was mouth-watering... He took my groan wrong, and only panicked more, putting his hand to my forehead, asking me questions, though I was too busy looking at his hot body to notice. He panicked more at my silence, until I wrapped my arm around his neck, grabbing his ass with the other hand, and dragging my lips along his throat. I heard him freeze, and then start to moan, grabbing me in other ways, other places.

We found ourselves back at his bed, where he began to protest, "Bella" kiss "I" kiss "reeeeaaallllly" kiss "need" moan "to" bite "go to" groan "work." I sighed as he pulled away, getting off of me, though I could see his already hardened member harden even more at the sight of my bare body.

"Fine..." I tried to think of something that would persuade him to call in sick... AHA!

"Edward..." I moaned in a sexy voice, "I was gonna show you how my dream was going..." I licked my lips with the tip of my tongue, bringing a gasp from him.

"You had a... dirty dream... About me...?" He was aroused, I could tell.

"Yes-" He jumped back on top of me, and I moaned at the feeling of him against me.

"Show me..." He whispered as his lips trailed down my neck.

And so I did.


	11. Rosalie's Confession

**RPOV **

I gasped as I looked down at the little face smiling up at me. This couldn't be happening! I sighed, tears forming in my eyes. I didn't know who to talk to. I felt so alone. Alice wouldn't help, she would just congratulate me. I didn't want that, I wanted comfort. I wanted someone who would tell me that it was going to be okay (even if it wasn't). And the only one I really needed right now was Emmett, and he was severely pissed at me right now.

So I ran out my building, and into the other one, ignoring everyone, tears flowing from my eyes. I knew that I looked like crap, and I didn't care. I was feeling the way I looked right then, and I didn't care about that either. That's how life was becoming for me. I never went anywhere anymore. I even quit working at the shop. What with Grandma Ariella dying, Emmett pissed at me, my problems with Edward and Bella, and now this; I wouldn't survive too long.

It's not that I'd never thought about having one. In fact, it's one of the clearest things I can see in my future. To have a little person that came from me, that was part of me, it was so... satisfying. But not right now. Right now, I had so many problems in my life that a baby wouldn't help. Hell, the only thing that would help was Emmett, or maybe Bella.

Which is why I decided I was going too go straight to Bella's apartment. I have to apologize and ask for help. I really needed it, and, besides, I really missed Bella. She was a lot easier to talk to than Alice. Jasper would probably help, but right now, I wanted Bella.

Sighing, I knocked on the door in front of me, hoping that she would be there. I really needed her right now.

**BPOV **

He, hesitantly, got out of bed, and I pled once more, "Please, Edward?" I pouted, and this time, Edward covered my lips with his, only so that he couldn't be pulled back into the covers.

He smiled softly at me, "Bella, I really need to get to work." I pouted again, crossing my arms, knowing that it was making my cleavage more pronounced, driving Edward crazy.

"Fine." I huffed.

He shook his head clear of the fantasies that I was sure he was imagining, and lent down to give me a goodbye kiss, "I love you, Bella." I sighed, that taking the rest of the resolve from me, and wrapped my arms around him, closing my eyes in attempt to hold my tears back. I was selfish enough to want him to quit his job and just stay in bed with me for the rest of the week, or, better yet, eternity. He wrapped his arms around me, too, and kissed my cheek, "I promise I'll be home by ten."

"Okay. I love you." I whispered, smiling up at him.

"I love you, too. Bye, my love." He smiled down at me, kissing my lips softly, before pulling his clothes on and running out the door.

Sighing, I decided to take a bath, wanting to get the sweat from my body. As I exited the shower, I heard a knock at the door. Wondering who that'd be, I got dressed quickly, calling out to tell them that I'd be there in a moment. When I was dressed, I ran to the door, and threw it open, to reveal Rosalie. I was shocked to find the tears and red puffiness in her eyes, she was quivering slightly, and I couldn't help but throw my arms around my friend, despite our conflicts a few weeks ago, in attempt to metaphorically hold her together.

She sobbed into my hair, returning the embrace as I led her into the apartment. She looked scared, stressed, and worn out. I pulled her to the couch, and let her cry it out as I listened to her.

"B- Bella, I- I- I'm s- s- so s- sorry..." She whimpered, and I tightened my arms around her.

I looked down at her, "Let's not talk about that right now. If you can, let's talk about why you're crying, okay?" I asked softly, stroking her blonde hair as she lent against me.

She closed her eyes, "B- Bella, I- I j- j- just f-found out... Th- That I- I'm..." She let out another string of sobs. Her tears flowing down her face as she tried to calm herself down enough to get it out.

"You're what, Rose?" I whispered after she calmed down. She sighed, opening her eyes to look up into my eyes, her dark blue ones shining with the moisture that covered them.

"Bella... I- I... I'm pregnant." It took a moment for the words to register into my mind.


	12. I Will

She rested her head in my lap, falling to sleep in a matter of seconds. As I stroked her hair, I thought of Emmett's reaction. He could go into shock, scaring her, he could freak out, sending her into tears and only adding more stress to the situation than in the first place, or he could stay calm and be excited about the whole ordeal. I didn't know which, so I decided to warn him, but not tell him completely.

I silently and slowly moved out from underneath Rosalie, and set her head on a pillow. She sighed, grumbling something unintelligible, and fell back to sleep.

I sighed in relief and grabbed my cell phone from end table next to the couch. I dialed Emmett's number, and he answered on the second ring, "Hey, Bells." He sounded grim, depressed, probably missing civilization. He sighed, "What's up?" He didn't sound too interested, and that was unlike him. I felt bad for him, knowing that Rosalie wasn't the only one suffering from the fight that they'd had over me the other day. I decided to invite him over. Might as well have them get this over with. They needed each other, I could tell.

"I need you to come over."

"Why?" There was a hint of worry in his voice, like he knew what was coming.

"It's Rosalie. She's-" He cut me off.

"I'll be right over."

**EMPOV **

What could've happened to my Rosalie?! Was she hurt?! Did someone hurt her?! Similar questions clouded my mind, and I cursed in annoyance. Why hadn't I just let Bella finish her sentence?! She could've told me what had happened to Rose, and these annoying-ass questions wouldn't be driving me crazy. I could do nothing about the thought, they just ran free. My mind was taking control, and I soon found myself at Bella's apartment, throwing open the door and running in to find Rosalie asleep on the couch.

My eyes trailed across her face, taking in the red blotchiness, the tears that still resided on her cheeks, the messy hair, the way she seemed to be holding herself so that she wouldn't fall apart. I felt sick with myself. I should've been there to hold her as she cried. It should have been me that she came to when she needed somebody. It should've been me that eased her into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

Even though I didn't regret what I said about Bella being my little sister, and that I should be with her when she needed me, I did regret the last few words that I had uttered to her. The insults that I'd thrown at her, the tears that I'd caused. Rosalie was very important to me, and knowing that the reason that she was crying was because of me, killed me.

I WILL be the one that will hold her when she cries again. I WILL be the one that she will come to when she needed someone. I WILL be the one that eases her into a peaceful sleep. She WILL be the woman that I spend the rest of my life with, and I WILL make that life the most beautiful thing I can for her. She means the world to me, and I WILL be the one she falls asleep next to for the next seventy or so years. I WILL carry her to my bed tonight and holds her in my arms as she tells me all the terrible things that she has obviously been through the past few weeks.

I WILL NOT let this happen again to my angel. Though I won't let her insult or hurt my sister like that again.

Bella didn't speak as I proceeded to pick Rosalie up and carry her to my apartment, bridal style. She followed, knowing that she'd have to put Rosalie in her pajamas, because we both knew that Rose wouldn't be very comfortable knowing that I, even though we slept together, saw her naked...Or in her bra and underwear.

As she changed Rosalie into her pajamas, I changed into mine, the grizzly/teddy-bear pajamas that Bella had gotten me for my birthday. Bella walked out of the bathroom, Rosalie in her arms, and I was surprised that she could carry her. Not that Rosalie weighed much, 'cause she didn't weigh much at all, it just that, my sister, even being at the height she was, didn't have much muscle on her. Or at least she didn't seem to... And Rosalie was at least two inches taller than her.

She handed Rosalie to me, and I pulled the covers back, and put Rosalie under them, the blanket making it up to her neck. Turning to my sister, I gave her a hug, "Thanks, Sis." I kissed the top of her head lovingly.

She smiled, "No problem."

"How're you and Edward doing?" The question translates into: Should I beat his ass into a bloody pulp?

"No need for beating him up, Em. Edward and I are great. He's really good to me, and I love him." She smiled again, this time brighter somehow.

She really was in love with him. You could see it in her eyes and face. I smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and sighing, "I know. He's good for you too."

She beamed up at me, "Thanks."

"No problem."

She kissed my cheek, and then left my apartment, telling me to take care of Rose, and to be calm and patient for anything that Rose threw at me. Whatever the hell that's supposed to mean.


	13. Surprises

I slipped under the covers, kissing Rosalie's cheek softly before wrapping my arms around her and falling into a deep sleep.

**RPOV**

I woke up with Emmett's arms around me, in his bed. I didn't know how or when this had happened, but I was grateful for it. I felt whole with his arms around me. Smiling with trembling lips, I turned around in his arms, and wrapped my arms around him, kissing his chest softly before burying my face in his chest and snuggling closer to him.

**APOV **

It's only 2:33 AM, who could have the nerve to call at this time!? I screamed in my head, grabbing my cell phone from the end table next to the bed, and, not even bothering to check the time, flipped open the cell phone, and screamed in to it, "WHAT!?" Without thinking, which effectively woke Jasper up. I cursed under my breath. Jasper needed sleep, and I was waking him up. Kissing him softly on the lips, I whispered to him to go to sleep, that I'd be back in a few minutes. When I was in the kitchen, I spoke into the phone, "Who the hell is this?!"

"Hello, Alice." Oh, shit, Carlisle.

"Sorry, dad." Does he have any idea what time it is?!

"My fault, Alice, I forgot about the time difference. I just decided to tell you that we're dropping by tomorrow."

I dropped the phone in my hand in shock. Good thing I was standing on a thick rug, otherwise that phone would've broke, and it was expensive.

I could hear him still talking, and then asking why I wasn't answering.

I picked the phone up quickly, "Cool, dad. See you tomorrow. Love you." I said in a rushed voice, and he didn't have time to reply before I hung up. I ran into the bedroom, "JASPER!! WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO SEATTLE!! MY PARENTS ARE VISITING!!" He jumped into motion, and we quickly packed our stuff up, and went down to the lobby to check out of the hotel.

As I booked a plane for us for four AM, I ran the possible ways I could break it to them. I couldn't just tell them straight out!

How the hell to you tell your parents that you just went to Vegas and got married to the man that they didn't even know that you were with, the man that was with your best friend?! HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO THIS?!

**EPOV **

As I drove my Volvo home, I passed the jewelry store and it got me thinking. How would Bella react if I asked her to marry me? Would she say yes? I think she would. And we love each other, right. We do, very much. We weren't very young, so it's not like it would ruin our lives or anything. And she would be all mine.

I liked the sound of that.

I pulled into my parking space, and then walked into the building and upstairs to my apartment. When I got inside, somehow my feet led me to the safe in the living room. My hands quickly got the combination on the keypad, and opened the door. Among all the important things from my parents, the small dark green box held my attention.

My hand trembled as I reached for it, picking it up with tears in my eyes. It reminded of my parents, for obvious reasons. My mother had been the last one to wear this ring. And I'd thought that she'd always be. But now, I had a goal.

The next person to wear this ring would be Bella, if I had anything to say about it. All I needed was for Bella to tell me yes, and then...

Tears flowed from my eyes as I carried it into the bedroom. Slipping into bed next to my beautiful Bella, I put the ring under the pillow, ready for the surprise that awaited my Bella the following day.


	14. Celebrate

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! WHY?! WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME WHO WROTE TWILIGHT?! WHY?!

* * *

**

**BPOV **

When I opened my eyes after a semi-good sleep, I was lost in to green pools of perfection. I stopped breathing, and had to close my eyes to start my heart up again, to get my breathing in check.

When I recovered, I opened my eyes, but then had to repeat the process all over again. This time, I turned over in his arms, not wanting to have to repeat this more times than nessasarry. He chuckled at me, "Do I dazzle you?"

I grinned, deciding to get payback on him, grinding my ass into his member, and whispering, "That's not the only thing you do to me..." And then we were going at it again.

When we finally stopped, and we were cuddling, Edward looked into my eyes and asked, "Bella? Will you marry me?"

My eyes widened in shock, my heart stopped beating, and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't concentrate on anything but that four-letter question. Where did that come from?!

Why was he all of a sudden asking me?! Was I showing signs of pregnancy that he would know of, because of his medical degree? Was it for love or was he just deciding that he wanted the sex with me, but not me?! Did he really love me as much as I loved him?

That's when I passed out.

"Bella? Will you marry me?"

I thought for an immeasurable amount of time, before answering with a soft, "No."

That when the scene changed, to an alley. I looked around, the rats scattered at the sudden movement, and I caught a smell, that made me sick, dizzy. It made me want to barf, and run away quickly. But the smell led me to a fragile looking man, one that had nice clothing and, overall, a nice appearance. He had bronze hair, and I couldn't tell what his face looked like, because of the way it was angled towards something he held in his lap.

A dagger.

I gasped, and his head snapped up to look at me. I saw his face. Gasping again, I backed up, and into the wall, where I braced myself as I watched the man before me.

He was beautiful, but his face was grim, his eyes cold and dead, his lips set into a hard line, looking like he was attempting to keep them from trembling. He looked like he hadn't shaved or eaten in weeks, and his cold, empty eyes were red and puffy. He had bruises under his eyes, from what appeared to be sleep-loss. The scariest thing about his face was that it was familiar. It was someone that I'd known my whole life.

It was Edward.

Still staring up into my eyes, he dug the knife into his arm, nothing but his tears showed how much pain he was in. And I had a feeling that it wasn't just the physical pain that was getting to him. It was my entire fault. I should have said yes! Dropping to my knees, I cried out in pain at the sight as his drug it across his arm, blood pooling from the deep cut. Running to him, I begged for him to stop, but he didn't seem to hear me, and continued to help his blood make its way out of him.

Not being able to take anymore, I grabbed the dagger out of his hand, throwing over my shoulder, pulling my shirt off quickly, and putting it to the cut, hoping to keep the blood in his body, trying desperately to keep him alive. I needed him.

But the simple piece of clothing didn't help in the least bit, and the little bit of life that was left in his eyes drained out, drop by aching drop...

I was brought back to earth with a jolt. And finding Edward's worried eyes in the darkness, I whispered.

"Yes."

**EMPOV **

When my angel woke up, I kissed her cheek, "You look so beautiful while you sleep." She smiled in response. Though it was half-hearted, it brightened my morning considerably.

She looked down at the sheets, a worried look on her face. Closing her eyes, she hesitated before whispering, "Emmett... I'm going to ruin your life." I looked at her, confused. How can she ruin my life? She's the best part of it!

"Ruin my life? You couldn't do that-" She cut me off with a calm voice, and emotionless face, though I swore I could see some tears making her eyes shiny.

"Yes, I can."

"How? What are you going to do?!" I plead for her to tell me the answer. Was she going to leave me?! Did she have somebody else that she wanted?!

She hesitated, "Emmett, I have to tell you something." She said softly.

"What?!" I demanded, but the next words out of her mouth made my breathing shallow, my heart stop, and my jaw drop.

"Emmett..." She looked straight into my eyes, "I'm pregnant."

**APOV**

I ran around the apartment, cleaning up anything that seemed untidy, checking in on Jasper in the kitchen every once in a while to see how he was doing with the lunch, the whole time thinking about how I was going to tell my parents about my marital status.

Then I remembered:

What kind of a ditz am I?! I haven't called anyone to see if they can come!! I ran to the bedroom to grab my cell phone, and began to dial Edward's number.

"Hello?" It was Bella who answered, not Edward.

"Hey, Bella! Can you and Edward be at my apartment in an hour? Thanks!" I quickly hung up before she could utter a word.

I dialed Emmett's phone, and he answered on the first ring, he sounded... weird. Like he'd just been told that he was going to be a dad or something, "H- Hello?"

"Hey, Emmett, are you okay? Never mind, tell me at my apartment in an hour. And bring Rose." I hung up the same way I'd hung up on Bella and my dad, giving him no chance of turning me down.

An hour later, my friends were all there, talking in there own little groups, Bella and Edward (Edward being, no doubt, extremely happy for reasons I could only guess. He looked like Jasper did when he proposed and I said yes. Hmm...), Emmett and Rose (Rose seeming worried about Emmett, and Emmett seeming out of it, and kinda in a daze. Like I said before, he looked like he'd just been told he was going to be a father.)

Edward spoke up, "Guys, I have something to say." Bella looked down, blushing, but looked up and into his eyes the very next second, her hand intertwined with his, "Bella and I are getting married." I paled in shock. That seemed to jerk Emmett awake.

"Bella, you- you are getting married? To him? I didn't even know that you were together yet?!" He panicked, shocked to see his little sister growing up so quickly. He also looked hurt, probably because she hadn't told him any of this. I was too.

Rosalie looked happy for Bella, but still worried for Emmett, not commenting. Jasper smiled softly, looking happy that Bella and Edward will get their happy ending like us. I was mad, they hadn't even told me! How long was it since he proposed?! "When did you propose?!" I demanded.

"This morning, well about three hours ago." Everyone was silent. Well, at least they haven't been keeping it a secret from me...

The room was silent before Rose blurted out, "I'm pregnant." The room stayed silent. Since the hell when do major things happen to my friends lives that they don't immediately tell me about?! Wait... Did I ever even have a friend like that...? At least I got both motives right...

What with all of the secrets revealed, I decided to add ours into the mix, "Jasper and I-" But I was interrupted by the sound of a knock at the door. I ran to the door, and opened it, to reveal my parents.

"Hey, kids!" My mother said, smiling softly at the sight of all of us. She was always happy to cook for large groups of people. I would never understand why, because of my lack of cooking skills. She gave me a hug first, "Alice, dear, you look wonderful!" She complimented.

I put a lot of effort into the smile, "Thanks, mom." I didn't know how I was supposed to tell my parents about all the different things that were going on in our lives. So I just kind of... skipped it and asked them about theirs.

"So, we thought you all deserved a celebration, because of school ending and all, and because of how hard each of you have been working in each of your jobs. And we decided..." She grabbed Carlisle's hand, beaming at all of us, "We're taking you... To Spain!"

Spain?! OH MY-

**To Be Continued... IN THE SEQUEL!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!**

**And, before you guys ask, Bella didn't just say yes because of the dream. She loves him to the highest possibility of the amount of loving someone. And the dream just moved her farther to the "yes" side.**

**Anyways, if you guys wanna read the sequel, put me on your author alert list(if you haven't already), cuz I might just be too lazy to post a sneak peek, or put up an AN about the sequel when I put it up, I might just put it up. But, you never know...**

**And Don't Forget To Review! Cuz If You Don't, I'll Be Sad!**


	15. Check Out My Poll, it concerns Sequel!

Check out my poll!

It has to do with future updates.

Sk8er Gurl Sequel

And We Were Drunk, My Boyfriend's Not Gonna Be Happy's Sequel gets effected too.

this message will be deleted, so don't review 


End file.
